Lykos Gata: The Alien Plumber
by Colin E. Chambers
Summary: A baby was found being smuggled by on of Villgax's number one guys. Now he is being trained to be a #1 top plumber. OC story. Ben, Gwen, and some of the others will be involved. Slight AU. If you want your OC featured somewhere in this story, leave their name, race, etc. in a review. Rating may change later on. R
1. Chapter 1

It was an average day at the plumber HQ. Well, about as average as a secret underground galactic police agency can get, that is. It was the year nine-teen-ninety-six. One of Vilgax's smugglers was caught with unlabled cargo, and seeing as how Vilgax is a wanted war criminal, all packages in and out of his territory are to be confiscated as evidance. Agent Maxwell Tennyson was attempting to open the high security bio-lock container, wich means that whatever's inside is alive.

Max finally broke the code and took a look inside. He did a double take. A triple take. His eyes widened as he realized he wasn't seing things.

"What is it, Max? We're all waiting!" Called one of the younger plumbers.

"It's just a baby." Answered Max. "Just a little baby boy, with red hair. No older than a year or two."

Proffesor Ozzin-Grey, a thin, blackhaired man with an even blacker heart, fought his way forward with a syringe in his hand and a sadystic smile on his face.

"May I take a blood sample, Tennyson? Merely so I can pinpoint his original DNA complex." Asked Ozzin.

Max glared at the sadyst. "You better not give that baby anemia, Ozzin." Growled the decorated plumber.

"Of course not. Why would I harm such a promising test sub... I mean, possible plumber in training?" Asked the man of "science."

"Get it over with. I want to know what species that baby is, ASAP. I have two grandchilderen on the way, and I refuse to miss that." Said the soon to be Grandpa Max.

"Very well, then." Said Ozzin, taking a small amount of blood from the sleeping baby boy. He put the blood through a DNA coder, and raised an eyebrow at the resaults.

"What is it, Ozzin?" Asked Max.

"It's strange. Half of the DNA here is definately human, but the other half is unknown, even to me. It appears to be closely related to Loboan DNA, but there are drastic differances in the two. I think we're looking at a brand new species that we have never seen before." Answered Ozzin, looking at the boy with interest. Then, Ozzin turned his head to raise an eyebrow at Max.

"No, you can't dissect him." Max answered the unasked question.

"I do not wish to dissect him, (Though I wish I had asked if I could earlier.). I merely wish to keep the boy under extended observation."

"We don't even know what species he is. How do we know your "extended observation" won't kill him?" Asked Max.

"We don't. That is the purpose of testing." Ozzin pleaded. He sighed. "Fine. If I swear that no bodily harm will come to him, will you allow me to keep him?"

Max sighed. "Fine. You can have your little science project. But if I see one bruise, scar, or any kind of blemish that is not from him being a happy child, then I'm yanking your medical liscense. Understand?"

"I am not an idiot, Tennyson."

"Prove it."

The two men glared at eachother, nearly bucking heads.

"What are we going to call his species?" Asked one of the young plumbers.

"Varcolac." Said Ozzin-Grey, as if everyone should know what this means. Ozzin sighed. "It's Romanian for werewolf."

"You're Romanian?" Asked Max.

"Da, da eu sunt." (Yes, yes I am.)

Max shook his head at the unknown sentance. "What about his name?" Asked Max.

Ozzin shrugged. "You found him, you name him."

Max thought for a momant, before snapping his fingers. "Loup Lykos." Said Max. "They're the same word, (wolf), in two differant languages."

"Than, that shall be his name." Said Ozzin, suspiciosly agreeing with Max.

"Uhm, Agent Maxwell Tennyson?" Asked a young aid.

Max raised his hand, still glaring at Ozzin. The girl handed him a phone, and after a couple of seconds of listening to it, Max broke out into a huge grin.

"I'll be right there!" He shouted. "I have to go everyone! My grandkids are on the way!" Max ran to the exit and stopped to point and glare at Ozzin. "Take care of that baby, you quack." Max said, before leaving.

"As if he were my own, Tennyson." Said Ozzin-Grey, watching the baby sleep, before whisperin: "As if he were my son."


	2. Chapter 2

Warning.

Entering high security files.

Professor Ozzin-Grey.

Password.

-ALPHA BETA THETA-

Access granted.

Welcome back, Professor Grey.

-Log 01-

I have taken in a new subject to begin observations on. The boy seems to be just a human child of one year. The only abnormality in his appearance are his eyes and red hair. His eyes are yellow and preditory, much like a wolfs. I can find no health problems with the boy. His body seems to reject all manner of harmful viruses, such as the flu, the common cold, and other more dangerous diseases. I will continue my research.

-Log 02-

It has been three years since my last entry, and the child is now, by my calculation, four years of age. His intelect is quite high, almost being at the same level as a galvan infant, but not quite. He has shown the uncanny ability to, not only read, but solve complex mathmatical equations. He has grasped the concept of Pi=MC squared with very few problems. All in all, he is a very intelligent and intriguing child.

-Log 03-

The boy has reached the age of five since my last entry. I have decided that it would be best to allow the child the freedom of the outside world on occasion. In order to introduce him to this new world slowly, I took him to an empty park and allowed him to play. I was sitting in my car reading a newspaper. I looked up and saw Loup fall from the swing while he was high in the air. He fell a`nd hit the concrete hard. I rushed over to him, fearing that my most intriguing subject was harmed. I looked at the arm that the boy fell on, knowing that it should have been snapped in half. There wasn't even a scratch. Apperantly I missed the possible healing factor of his alien DNA. When Loup noticed the worried expression on my face, he asked, "What's wrong, Daddy?" I understand that he is only a child, and does not realize the meaning behind certain words, but for some reason, those three words had a heavy impact on me. I must look further into this.

-Log 04-

The boy has reached the age of seven. It is becomeing more and more difficult not to become attached to the little pest. He has managed to hack my computer, finding out the date of my birth. He drew me an actually well drawm picture of me and him standing side by side. Every time I look at it, a warmth spreads from my core. Have I caught some kind of alien illness.

-Log 05-

Loup is now fourteen. He has learned to play the guitaur, quite well. He is adept in hand to hand combat, and has reflexes equal to that of a master martial artist. Unfortunately, he has also shown signs of puberty, often staring at the female plumbers that pass him by. I will have Tennyson inform him of the birds and the bees. On another note, I feel that the boy will mak for an adept plumber at the end of his training.

-Log 06-

Loup has once again found a way to sneak out of the base, and go to that blasted mall, where all he does is stand there and talk to girls. He is beginning to try my patiance, though I find myself grudgingly impressed that he continually manages to find and exploit the weaknesses in our security. Perhaps this is his way of saying that he wants more freedom. I shall assighn him a personal guard and allow him to leave wenever he wishes.

-Log 07-

I have found a guard for Loup, though she may not be the best choice for bodily protection. She is a pixiesapien, a small, fairy like alien that stands no taller then five inches tall, named Pellia. She shall be my eyes and ears.

-Log 08-

Today was the first day of weapons training for Loup. He received perfect marks in all caitigorys, though, he prefers his hands or a knife instead of a gun. I shall write this down as part of his wolf-like DNA structure.

-Log 09-

That boys hair is beginning to anoy me. Every time I have it cut, it just grows back to the same length the next day. I have given up on cutting it and settle for having him wear a pony tail.

-Log10-

Loup and Pellia are growing quite close. The small pixiesapien may be growing romantic feelings for my young ward. She is constantly sitting apon his shoulder in the base, and hiding in his pocket outside in the pressense of humans. I have noticed her staring at Loup in a wistful manner, as if she would do anything to have him for herself. This is worrying.

-Log 11-

Loup is now sixteen, and has passed the test for both automobile and motorcycle usage. As a show of pride, I bought the boy his own motorcycle, wich he constantly uses in the bases driving range.

-Log 12-

Pellia has confessed her feelings about Loup to me tody. It has almost been six months since his sixteenth birthday. Pellia begged me not to tell the boy how she feels about him, and I promised I would keep it a secret. Loup chalked Pellia's behavior down to her just being weird. He is ignorant of the girls feelings. Not that I blame him. She is constantl;y calling him either a wild beast, or a smelly mutt. I have heard her apologize to him in her sleep, calling him a noble wolf. Noble. No matter how hard I try, I can find no other word that describes him better.

-Log 13-

Tommorow is Loups seventeenth birthday. My gift to him is the end of training. Tommorow, Loup will be a full fledged rookie plumber, and to be reassigned to Bellwood. I hear that the Bellwood plumber base could use as many members as they can get.

End transmission


End file.
